mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal 4
Start At 11:00 I went to the lunchroom and poured myself a glass of blue milk. I drank it down and wiped some remnants of it from my mouth. I put it in the dish washer and went back to my quarters unable to sleep. I called Zade and we conversed a lot until 3:20 am. I hung up intending to get breakfast and head to his apartment. I grabbed a bagel and went to lounge B in the lunch area and heated it up. I took out some cream cheese when it was done, spread it across with a knife and went to the officers club. I got a Correllian ale from the vendors and leaned against a rail. I was about to eat my bagel when my comm started to ring. I checked it and got the IP address of the name and caller ID of Windu. I, against my better judgement of getting in trouble, shut it, angry and hungry. I went for another bite and sensed a strange disturbance. I turned and saw Windu climbing from the vent on the 3 feet deep floor behind me. He scaled the rail and palmed me in the face, sending my bagel's extra cream cheese all over my cheek and on my shirt as the bagel itself hit the floor and caused a serving droid to trip and break a table that had two people playing cards, sending them spiraling through the air after jumping in reflexes and hurting themselves. I tripped Windu and started to grapple him as 5 guards came with reports of fighting. After a brief talk with them Windu told me ''A Jedi must always be ready for attack.'' I made literally no expression at all and stared at him for 22 seconds causing his one-millionth of a smile to fade and then walk away awkwardly giving me instructions on a major chemical deal at Orto PLutonia with Shiras people at planetary sector 4. It was snowing a little on Coruscant and still very dark yet in the Temple precint, the buzz of a speeder would be heard not to rarely. Other areas of Coruscant zoomed with traffic. Jedi talked throughout the shop area. No rest for the Weary The Liberty landed on the planet over a hill. I cut a hole with my lightsaber and jammed my grappling hook around in there and tugged it 3 times very hard making sure it was steady. I jumped off and then ceased as my grappling rope on my belt did its job as I grabbed on to it. I let go slighty and propelled down slower and kind of walk down too. I detached my grappling hook and Force leaped down a rock, then another then was on a ridge overlooking a base. Soldiers in black gear surrounded a female general in a green uniform with wild red hair. A soldier started to patrol. I ducked under a small metal barrier marker. The soldier passed me and I punched their face, they went to punch me and I broke their arm. I slammed them into the barrier head first taking them down. His buddy struck me in the face and I grabbed his hands and turned him around and choked him quickly down in a head lock, silently. I took ones rifle, aimed it at the general and almost fired. I ceased myself and crept along the snow and saw a ship land. It dropped off an officer in white with a white cap and two holstered pistols. They had a utility belt that had a strap that clicked together. In front of the strap that clicked together was an attached power pack in a case. The officer in white snapped and a soldier of his, with green-ish armor and a square-ish helmets with a small view port that was rectangular and having weird markings on their armor seeming to be some kind of special forces, opened a case of credits. The officer in green smiled and 5 soldiers carrying an opened crate with 4 canisters in it with hazard signs and some kind of terminals to acess them on each. The officer in green pulled out some kind of datapad. probably the code words, and give it to the officer in white. The officer in white made a clenched raised fist and 2 soldiers of his stepped forward with someone in a similar uniform to him, though carrying only a carbine. I figured it was an NCO or warrant officer. The two soldiers slightly leveled their blasters waist level at the officer in green and their NCO or warrant officer smiled. I noticed a patch with the hazard sign on their shoulder and realized they were a warrants officer of a high rank in hazard chemicals. The rest of the group left and I figured the warrant officer and his men were securing their leave. Soon the warrant officers and his soldiers, who has the hazard signal on their belts, started to follow. Desperate, I grabbed a soldiers rifle from once I killed with the force and ran back up hill and picked off the officer in white. His soldiers ran inside besides the NCO and his men. The NCO went behind them and started to appear to yell orders and then pointed at my location and they opened fire. I left the area and took another shot at the officer, grazing his knee. He bowed down and grabbed his knee in pain and still yelled orders. I sniped out one of his soldiers and continued to run. I set up again as his soldier stopped firing in a concentrated area and just let loose fire all around,aware I was changing position. The officer in green had disappeared with her men. I defeated the soldier and his exposed NCO got down on a knee and started returning fire until I managed to make them bite the dust also. People on high places started to get out Republic blaster cannons (those things that look like e-web repeaters from cwa and tcw show onderon arc) and opened fire at my direction. The ship started to take off. I was in pure panic that it would escape. I reached out with the force, strained my will and took cover and locked on it with a brutal struggle for dominance. Sweat dripped down my neck but I had a look of rebellion to its power in my eyes. After a 32 second mental skirmish with the ship I slammed it hard into the base, taking out the gunners. I was exhausted and took a stim I found on one of the dead soldiers and injected myself, revitalizing myself. I snuck into the damaged base. Espionage